


Foux du Fafa, réimaginer

by Monsteranon



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Creperie AU, Je ne me soucie pas, M/M, Mais encore en France, Moderne AU, dada, délibérément mauvaise Francais, délibérément mauvaise fanfic, existentialisme, mords moi, travestir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsteranon/pseuds/Monsteranon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une traduction et l'interprétation créative du travail révolutionnaire, Foux du Fafa. Il est un travail de génie surréaliste dans le style de M. Marcel Duchamp et M. Jean-Paul Sartre, ainsi que d'une histoire d'amour touchante. Prendre plaisir!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foux du Fafa, réimaginer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foux du Fafa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198973) by [Tarash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash). 



> Une traduction et l'interprétation créative du travail révolutionnaire, Foux du Fafa. Il est un travail de génie surréaliste dans le style de M. Marcel Duchamp et M. Jean-Paul Sartre, ainsi que d'une histoire d'amour touchante. Prendre plaisir!

Dans la rue du Montparnasse à Paris il y avait une crêperie détenue par un homme nommé Jean Valjean. Il a été appelé Les Crêperie du Maintenant et il était l'un des meilleurs crêperies à Paris avec quelques crêpes vraiment génial. Jean Valjean avait remporté de nombreux prix pour ses crêpes étonnantes.

"Oh Jean." Dit Enjolras, l'un des étudiants qui pendaient dans la crêperie. "Vos crêpes sont extraordinaires. Que pourrait vous voulez dans la vie. Mon Dieu? "

Jean soupira alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre et dans la rue du Montparnasse. "Alors Zut. Quelqu'un pour partager avec. »Il murmura. Chaque jour, un homme de police descendait cette rue et il faisait chaud dans un grincheux homme âgé sorte de chemin si vous étiez là-dedans. Ce qui était Jean. Mais malheureusement, l'homme de la police, Javert, était toujours pressé et n'a jamais voulu arrêter d'accepter l'offre de Jean d'une belle crêpe et peut-être un peu de café. Il ferait Javert la meilleure crêpe jamais, avec pamplemousse et ananas et lui donner un peu de jus d'orange pour aller avec elle. Il soupira de nouveau. Un jour, son jour viendrait.

"Oh!" Dit Grantaire smirkingly. "Je pense que Jean a son oeil sur une personne spéciale pour partager ses crêpes avec! Oh la la!"

"Que Qu'est-ce? Qui est-ce! "Hurla Combeferre. "Nous allons totalement vous aider woo la personne de vos rêves!"

"Merci les gars, mais il n'y a aucun moyen, il serait intéressé par moi." De ce que Jean pourrait rassembler, Javert était pas intéressé par personne, mais les criminels et la justice. Pas dans les crêpes. C'était triste.

Enjolras ri. "Magnifique, Jean, qui ne serait pas intéressé à vous?"

Grantaire sourit. "Formidable, cet homme ressemble juin idiote!"

Jean dévisagea Grantaire. "Bureau de change! Comment osez-vous parler de Javert - "Il haletait, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il est devenu rouge.

"Soupe du jour!" Écria Combeferre. "Vous aimez Javert? Ce flic grincheux qui garde flagrante à nous quand nous être fort quand on boit du vin Avec le camembert? "

"Oui," Jean admis. «Je ne peux pas l'aider. Il a l'air tellement ... si sévère ".

Enjolras et Grantaire et Combeferre échangèrent un regard inquiet. "Eh bien, si vous êtes certain que vous êtes en amour avec Javert, nous allons vous aider, incroyable!"

«Mais comment?» Cria Jean. "Il ne se soucie pas d'autre chose que les criminels et la justice, fromage."

"Ensuite, vous devrez voler quelque chose alors il doit vous chasser, Naturellement," dit Grantaire. "Quand il vous attrape, vous pouvez expliquer les choses."

Tout le monde était assis stupéfait à ce plan incroyable. "Boeuf", a déclaré Jean, en commençant à sourire. "C'est en effet un grand plan, Grantaire. Je vais voler quelque chose immédiatement. "

"Non attends. Il doit être dans la rue pour vous attraper, piscine! "Dit Enroljas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Javert est venu marcher dans la rue. Jean Valjean a manqué à une autre crêperie, et prit un des gâteaux qu'ils avaient dans la fenêtre. "Un, deux, trois! Je volais ce gâteau, regarde! "Jean a crié, son cœur sauter de joie quand Javert rencontra son regard. Javert l'avait remarqué!

Il retourna à sa crêperie.

"Halte!" Cria Javert. "Au nom de la liberté, egalité et fraternité!"

Il a couru dans la crêperie de Jean. "Javert!" Dit Jean.

"Oui. Vous êtes un voleur et je suis ici pour vous arrêter ", a déclaré Javert," mais oui! "

«Je vais retourner ce gâteau avec des excuses», répond Jean, souriant au flic ancien grincheux, "mais vous avez volé quelque chose aussi bien, merde!"

Javert haletait. "Tu mens! Je ne l'ai jamais volé quelque chose dans ma vie, je me débrouille ".

Jean sourit. "Non, tu as volé mon coeur."

«Oh.» Répondit Javert. Ses joues se tournent rouge. "Pomme de terre."

"Alors voulez-vous aller à une date un peu de temps?» Demanda Jean. "Nous pourrions salon dans le Tuilleries, ou aller à Berthillon pour une belle glace, moulin."

"Oui," dit Javert.

"Pour l'icecream ou se prélasser?» Demanda Jean. "Voiture".

"Tous les deux."

Jean sourit. Il est clair que Javert était un homme de peu de mots! Eh bien, cela allait. «Alors, allons et rendez-vous aux Tuileries après avoir quelque icecream."

"Trés bien, mais seulement si vous retourner le gâteau avec vos excuses", a insisté Javert.

Jean a fait et a présenté ses excuses, puis ils sont allés pour obtenir icecream et assis autour de la Tuilleries et a fait beaucoup. Avec langues. Parce qu'ils sont français et en France.


End file.
